narusaku true love
by Simple-Name-J
Summary: Well here it is my first fanfic naruto is sad about not seeing sakura when guess who comes along well read and review please by people


hola ppl XP my first fanfic please expect mistakes i support all reviews and happy getting them so i dont own anything related to naruto or naruto for tht matter...

well on wit the show!

As the youn Naruto namikaze the name given to him on his eighteenth birthday walked down the street he sighed "man i havent seen sakura in forever" when he heard a voice behind him

"since when did you drop the 'chan' from my name naruto?"

"GAAAH" he yelped falling down suprised

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"well this is my house" she gestured to the building in front of them naruto sweat dropped

'man what a wimp' the kyuubi said not remembering him and naruto are linked

" oh im a wimp now am i?" he questioned not realising he said it aloud

"who are you talking to naruto?" sakura said

"GAAAAH" again he fell down

"oh sorry sakura-chan it was nobody dont worry" he said accepting the hand she extended to help him up

sakura of course was worried so...

"naruto do you wanna come in for some ramen?" she said thinking she saw his whisker marks on his face twitch from the mention of his favorite food

"Ok" he said cheerfully

sakura of course was pleased by this answer and led him up the stairs and into the mentally punched the kyuubi for making him say that he realised sakura wasnt happy then he realised it must be because he hasnt brought back sasuke yet.

"sakura" he said she looked up"im sorry"

"im sorry for not keeping my promise and bringing teme back i promise ill bring him back"

"naruto" she said in a semi-sad voice"i dont care about sasuke anymore"

at this naruto jumped he suddenly realised she was in front of him in the prettiest dress ever '

it had glitter all over it it was red and strapless and a bit to small this caused naruto to blush

"whats with the attire?" he asked catching her attention

"oh" she said "Lee sdked me for the hundreth time on a date so i agreed to get him off my back" naruto twinged thinking of sakura with rock lee his friend/rival

she saw him sadden and realised how cute he his when he pouts she blushed thinking of this.

she shivered because all the warmth went to her cheeks naruto noticing of course took of his orange jumpsuits jacket and draped it over her

''oi kit make your move its the perfect time' the kyuubi added

naruto shrugged thinking 'its worth a try'

he turned towards sakura catching her attention.

"sakura-chan you know i had a crush on you whenwe were younger well..." he hesitated scared of her reaction sakura quiclkly added noticing his uneasiness

"naruto dont worry weel always be friends no matter what it doesnt matter what you say baka im your friend always" naruto smilled at this and continued

"well that crush over the years has blossomed sakura..." he said before continuing sakura noticed the drop of the 'chan' meaning he was dead searious" its turned into wel full blown love sakura-chan i love you and a alwa-" before he could finihed he was silenced by her lips upon his he quickly returned the kiss.

sakura shivered as naruto gently slid his tounge into her parted for breath and a very erotic scene took over**(a/n im not making lemons till im ready so please wait my friends)**** as sakura woke up she noticed naruto wasnt next to her she quickly thought it was all a dream but then she saw the ramen bowls on the floor and knew it was real.**

**she was so scared had naruto used her? no hed never do that she thought she heard the toilet flush and sighed.**

**naruto walked out and joyfully said "oi kitten your awake?" **

**sakura shivered happily at this nick name**

**she replied "yes my beloved fox" She stuttered uneasily**

**naruto sensed her uneasiness and added "sakura-chan dont worry ill always love you were made for each other no doubt"**

**her heart swelled "i love you ****naruto-kun****" naruto smiled happily as she said this " i love you to sakura chan forever and ever" he slowly walked over and slid into the bed with her they sat there talking for hours until once again they fell asleep in each others arms.**

**ik people theyre OOC ut this is my fic so HELL YEAH I DID IT BITCHES XD**

**sasuke: shut up dobe**

**me: HOLY SHIT SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK HOWD YOU GET HERE!**

**sasuke: i have my ways **

**me: GET THE HELL OUT CREEPER!*pushes him out door***

**me: good hes gone WEll YAY my first fic COOKIEZ FOR YALL WHO READ TIL LTHE END**

**i may do a lemon next i leave that up to you guys heres the candidates**

**ash/misty pokeshipping**

**naruto/sakura narusaku(mah favs XD)**

**hinata/naruto (i hate this but i know so many of you guys love it so ill sacrifice for you guys!)**

**and thats them CMON NARU SAKU!**

**well follow the arrows to the review bar PLEASE peview bay naoi**

**ll**

ll

ll

ll

V


End file.
